Alliance of Evil
| setting=Matoran Universe| date=1,001 AGC}} Alliance of Evil is a fan fiction made by . This follows the story of Takadox and Vezok as they seek the Mask of Power. Story Chapter 1 Takadox, a once-evil warlord, was looking back at the now-erupting volcano of Artidax. Not so long ago, he was kidnapped from his prison in the Pit, along with one of his partners, Carapar. They were teamed with a cowardly Makuta, a treacherous Vortixx, an insane Piraka, and their "leader," Brutaka. They were sent to an island, where they stole a boat, then to another island where they were ambushed by Tren Krom. It was there that Carapar had been killed by the beast; Takadox went silent after losing his favorite puppet. Then they came to this island, Artidax, where they were to free the former Brotherhood leader, Miserix. Takadox betrayed the team and stole their boat after they freed Miserix. Although Takadox stole their boat, the team still managed to get off the island. Now, the boat destroyed, Takadox was stranded on the island. Shortly after, three Toa Mahri showed up. Takadox then stole their boat by using his spellbinding vision. Takadox was now sailing away, unharmed. "The lava has consumed them," Takadox said to himself. Takadox went over in his mind, what the stranded Matoran had told him on Artidax before he killed him. "The Kanohi Braidix," Takadox said to himself, "the Mask of Power. Although the scum never told where it was, I'll find it." Takadox pondered for a few minutes. He realized that he probably couldn't do this on his own, he needed a team. And he knew just the brutal, treacherous beings, to do the job. Takadox walked over to the cargo bay in the boat, while mumbling: "There's got to be one in here." He opened the door and dug through all of the tools that were stored in there. When he was done, he chose a Rhotuka Shield, and retrieved a spinner from his pack. "This better work," Takadox mumbled, "or Roodaka will be the first one I haunt." Takadox took command on the boat, thinking: Here I come... Daxia. Chapter 2 Galix stood in front of the fortress on Daxia. She had a tall, sleek body, with blue armor. She wielded a lightning longsword and wore a Kanohi Tryna. Galix was on watch duty. She skimmed the horizon, but saw nothing. "This is pointless," Galix said, frustration slipping into her voice. She scanned, yet again, at the horizon, this time seeing a white speck coming right for the fortress. She activated her Mask of Reanimation. The ground started to shake, and a gigantic sea serpent rose from the water. Galix climbed aboard the monster and pointed towards the speck in the distance. Galix felt the wind through the openings in her mask as she approached the speck now increasing in size. When she reached the object, she realized it was a small boat. Galix got on the boat and looked around. The boat was in perfect condition but there was no sign of a captain. She stomped around looking for a being to ask questions. She opened the cargo and ripped through it all. "The boat must be abandoned," Galix said, confused, "but it's in perfect condition." ---- Takadox heard something going through his stolen boat. He was clinging on to the bottom of his boat with his Protosteel sword. He was a creature of the water, so he felt right at home. Takadox waited a while, until he heard nothing. Takadox waited just a little longer, than climbed up to deck. Takadox smiled; it was almost too easy to dodge that little incident. Takadox started to walk, but then felt a blow to the side and was blown to the ground. Takadox was rolled on his back, and he could see the form Galix on top him. "I knew you were down there," Galix said, "but how did you hold your breath so long?" Takadox smiled. "Who said I was holding my breath?" That's when Galix noticed the water helmet on his head. She knew there was only one reason for this. "How did you escape the Pit?" she asked. "More like rescued," Takadox replied. Galix was infuriated by the answer, and smashed his head on the floor, shattering his helmet. Takadox now gasped for air; he had never seen an Order of Mata Nui member so ruthless before. Takadox swung his sword, but Galix took it and tossed it away. Takadox now scrambled, and was reaching out for a weapon, with no luck. He reached up, felt a metallic structure, and grabbed it. Galix smacked that too. As it slid across the floor, Takadox saw it was the Rhotuka shield. It hit the wall and activated. Takadox smiled as it sped toward the two, knowing it was coming for Galix. The spinner struck — but not Galix; Takadox. It passed through him and transformed him into a hideous beast. The spinner quickly hit off the wall, and hit Takadox again, changing him back. But he felt different; something important: he could breathe. Takadox smiled, kicked Galix off of him, hopped to his feet, and stared at her. "I think I found my new puppet." Galix didn't look at him, knowing his powers. Takadox jumped at her and pinned her to the ground. Galix summoned her mask power, and her sea monster smashed the boat. Takadox flew across the deck of the boat and landed on the other side. Galix ran at him, but Takadox grabbed ahold of her foot, and threw her off the boat. "Why don’t you take a nice refreshing swim?" Takadox teased, and got the boat started again. He was close now, not close enough for the Barraki to be seen, but the boat. Takadox grabbed his Rhotuka shield and Protosteel sword, cut the gas line of the boat, and jumped off. As Takadox swam away, under water, toward the Daxia's fortress, the boat blew up. He knew some of the members would investigate, so it was his best shot at sneaking in. ---- Takadox made it to the front gate, where a member was at watch. Takadox summoned his spellbinding vision and bent the being to his will. "You will let me in," he said. "You will act normal, and you won't tell anyone about this." "Yes," the member said, as he opened the gate. ---- Takadox made it to the dungeon without being seen, and now he had to look for the team. There were many cells without any occupants. But one caught his attention the most, one filled with his four "comrades." Pridak saw him and jumped at the bars; Takadox took a step back. "Well, if it isn't my favorite shark-like, eel-like, squid-like, crab-like beings," Takadox said. "Get us out of here!" Pridak shouted, trying to keep his voice down. "I'm not here for you," Takadox said, turning, "I'm here for them." Takadox was pointing to the tank of water across from them; it held five spine-like creatures. "The Piraka?" Kalmah said, infuriated. "Yes," Takadox said, counting, "but I thought there were six of them." "Their leader was sent to help a group of Toa," Pridak said. "He's free now." Takadox jumped up on to the top of the container and looked down into the water. "Which one of you will I free?" Pridak asked. Reidak yelled something, but Takadox couldn’t quite make out what it was. He thought for a while, and then said: "Avak." Avak was exhilarated, but then thought, how? Takadox aimed his shield at Avak and fired, and at the last second, Vezok bumped into Avak. In a flash, the Piraka were back to normal again. Takadox reached down with both hands and pulled them out of the water. "I'm finally free from that prison!" Avak yelped. "Don't you mean, 'we?'" Vezok snapped. "Shut up," Takadox yelled, "I freed you for a reason!" "And would that be?" Vezok asked. Now they were all on the ground. "We must find the mask of power, and we will rule!" "Oh," Avak mumbled, "that." "You know of it?" Takadox asked. "Well... I've read myths," Avak replied. "It's supposed to be on the island of Drata." Takadox started to walk away. "Let's go," he said, as the two Piraka started to follow. "Mata Nui has been awakened!" Pridak yelled. "You will be punished!" Takadox hesitated, and then continued to walk. If what Pridak said was true, then he would be punished. Chapter 3 Avak looked into the water and saw his reflection. He knew he was going to be punished, if Mata Nui was really awakened. Avak looked over, and his two partners, Takadox and Vezok, were sitting at the boat, thinking deeply. "Do you think he's really awake?" Avak asked. Vezok looked away. "Of corse," Takadox said, "I can feel it in the air." Vezok smiled. "But if we find the Braidix, it won't matter." Maybe Vezok was right, what if the mask was that powerful. It could be like the mask form of the Nui Stone. Avak smiled. There were only three people looking for it; this would be easy. "Does anyone know where Drata is?" Vezok asked. Takadox thought, and Vezok was right; nobody knew where that island was. "You're right," Takadox said. "Then..." Avak paused, "then we go to the first island we see." ---- The boat closed in on the island, and they spotted another boat, carrying a Toa, Bohrok, and Matoran. They were right behind them when Vezok growled. "I remember the last Toa we fought," he said, "that one looks a little like that Toa of Fire we... lost to." Avak looked at him. "I want to crush him." ---- Takadox pointed toward the shop; the Toa was walking into it. "Let's go," he said. Category:Stories